


The Real Hogwarts: The Truth Revealed

by Shimmermoon01



Series: The Real Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (maybe some Hermione bashing we'll see), (probably), Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoy Family, Good Voldemort, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Other, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus, Snape is Harry's Dad, he'd do anything for them, snape loves his kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Snape has a daughter who is best friends with Blaise Zabini's younger sibling. Snape also has a son BUT I'm not gonna get into that. Mcgonagall has a grandson who is best friends with a Weasley cousin. Now let's see how this all goes(Trust me it's way better than I make it sound I promise!!! Give it a chance please!!!)





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My boyfriend and two best friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+boyfriend+and+two+best+friends).



> I hope you guys like it!!! (And yes the title is a joke)

Chapter 1

 

Sonia and Jay are having a silent conversation about the other night's quiditch game as they enter the compartment. Upon entering the compartment they notice two other first years already sitting there. 

 

 

One of the first years seems about 152 centimeters tall and is a little bigger but never-the-less gorgeous. She has emerald green eyes and long brown hair that is pink dip-dyed with a side fringe to the left side. She is wearing a little burgundy sweater dress that hangs loosely around her body. The dress has long sleeves and a loose hanging turtle neck. Her shoes are black Mary Janes. 

 

 

The other first year is about 160 centimeters tall and also a bit on the bigger side yet equally gorgeous. They have black eyes and short hair that is shaved completely on the right side but hangs in tight curls on the left. Their hair is layered and each layer is a different color; the top layer red and bottom purple. They are wearing an oversized lemon yellow sweater and black ripped jeans as well as silver studded black combat boots. 

 

 

Sonia and Jay sit down across from them quietly, both to nervous to say anything. Jay is sitting there quietly while staring out the window apparently thinking. Sonia, on the other hand, is visibly excited and terrified as she is shaking the entire compartment with her bouncing. While the other two are cuddled, the brunette asleep and the other getting more and more irritated by the second. 

 

 

A good ten minutes pass before anything is said and it is the one with the rainbow hair who speaks first. "OH MY GOD! Knock it the frick off! You're shaking the entire freaking compartment!"

 

 

"Oh I'm so sorry. Am I bothering you?" Sonia responds in slight anger. 

 

 

"Yes, actually, you are." The rainbow hair replies and by this point the brunette is awake. 

 

 

"Well I guess you'll just have to get over it." Sonia smiles bitterly. 

 

 

Rainbow is about to say something back but Brunette pulls their arm and looks at them pleadingly, "please don't argue."

 

 

Rainbow stares into Brunette's begging eyes and begrudgingly agrees by simply turning their head to look out the window. 

 

 

"Sorry about them," Brunette tilts their head toward Rainbow with a bemoaning look, "I'm Emma, they're Chys."

 

 

"Hey, I'm Ollie Jay. The grump is Sonia." Jay addresses Emma. 

 

 

"Ollie Jay Miro Mcgonagall, and Sonia Camillia Weasley. You guys got full names?" Sonia asks with a light attitude. 

 

 

"Cheyenne Aciesen Zabini, and Emma Lunetta Snape," Emma answered politely. 

 

 

"Snape? As in Professor Severus Snape?" Sonia mentions curiously.

 

 

"Uh yeah, he's my dad," Emma shrugs. 

 

 

"I hear he's a real hard ass," Sonia scoffs. 

 

 

"Sonia! Language!" Jay lightly scolds. 

 

 

"Sorry..." Sonia blushes.

 

 

"So you looking forward to school?" Jay turns back to Emma.

 

 

"Oh yes! I'm ecstatic! It's gonna be so much fun!" Emma cheers and Chys cracks a small smile. 

 

 

"What classes are you looking forward to?" Jay smiles at her. 

 

 

"Charms defiantly! Papa says that I'm a natural just like my mother," Emma beams brightly.

 

 

"I'm personally looking forward to Defense, my cousins Keep telling me how much fun the class can be! Well, with the right teacher," Sonia chimes in. 

 

 

"I much prefer the hands on aspect that will come of Potions," Jay adds. 

 

 

"Transfiguration should be interesting," Chys contributes for the first time. 

 

 

"My grandmother teaches Transfiguration. She's also the head of Gryffindor," Jay informs them. 

 

 

"Hm, Ollie Mcgonagall probably should have made that connection..." Emma muses. 

 

 

"So, Emma, what kind of music do you listen to?" Sonia asks after about thirty minutes trying to strike up a conversation as the growing silence is becoming unsettling. 

 

 

"I've always enjoyed the band Spellbound. I love their song 'Owls In The Dark'," Emma answers. 

 

 

"Really? Did you hear about what happened with-" Sonia starts. 

 

 

"With the lead singer and the lead guitarist?" Emma finishes, "yeah, I heard."

 

 

"I had totally called it!" Sonia cheers and Jay rolls his eyes fondly, "seriously though! They are adorable! It's totally horrid to me that anyone would do what their manager did! It's not like anyone in our world has an issue with it!"

 

 

"Yeah but, Sonia, with all the muggle borns there is a lot more homophobia in our world now then there was..." Jay reasons calmly. 

 

 

"I don't like thinking about that Jay," they all stop talking and sit there quietly thinking. It's not until around six when anything else happens.

 

 

Sonia, who had fallen asleep on Jay's lap, suddenly sits up along with Emma who was asleep on Chys's shoulder. "Why's the train stopping?"

 

 

"There's something coming," Sonia says absentmindedly. At that exact moment the compartment door blows open and a black hooded figure appears in the door way. All emotions outside of sadness and despair feel as though they are being sucked entirely from the surrounding area. Sonia begins to silently cry as everyone grows heavy with emotion. 

 

 

When the creature leaves Jay and Chys both pull out some chocolate and hand it to the other two as jay hugs Sonia. After eating her chocolate Emma speaks up with one word on her mind, "Dementors?"

 

 

"What on earth are they doing on the train?" Chys questions.

 

 

"Sonia? You okay?" Jay asks Sonia in concern looking down at her. 

 

 

"Y-yeah it's just... I saw them is all..." Sonia cries. 

 

 

"Saw who?" Emma asks but before Sonia can answer the compartment door opens again and three third year Slytherins walk in. 

 

 

"Chys! Emma! You two okay? Did they come in here?" The blond Slytherin and the darker Slytherin both took seats besides Emma and Chys as the female plopped herself down beside Sonia. 

 

 

"Yeah, but we're fine guys," Chys informed the two nearly frantic boys. 

 

 

"Draco, Blaise, Pansy, this is Ollie Jay Miro Mcgonagall, and Sonia Camillia Weasley," Emma introduced the others and the three third year's took in the two stranger's appearances. 

 

 

Sonia, like all Weasels, had red hair and blue eyes but unlike her family members her hair was half blue. Half her hair was long with thick luscious curls and the other half cut real short. The cut side was the blue half. She was about 154 centimeters tall and a little bigger. Her shirt was a cropped long sleeve baby pink sweater that barely covered her belly button. She was also wearing a black midi skater skirt with black knee-high boots that had a slight heel to them. 

 

 

Ollie Jay on the other hand was about 162 centimeters tall and very thin. He had short red hair that he parted a few inches to the left from the middle. He wore a loose white button up and dark blue skinny jeans with short black boots. 

 

 

"Another Weasel? I thought the Weaselette was the last one of you lot," Draco examines the redheads curiously, "and I didn't know Mcgonagall had Family."

 

 

"For your information I am an only child! One of the 'Weasel's' cousins, and Jay is Mcgonagall's grandson. She raised him." 

 

 

"Ahh sorry if I insulted you. I assumed you were another sibling."

 

 

"They aren't all that bad!" Sonia protests against the blonde. 

 

 

"No? I suppose the twins aren't quite as irritating," Draco looks to her. 

 

 

"See? Bill and Charlie aren't so bad either," Sonia smiles triumphantly. 

 

 

"I guess," Draco smirks at her then turns his attention back to the whole of the compartment, "I'm Draconis Lucius Malfoy, that's Blaise Michael Zabini, and then Pansy Violet Parkinson."

 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Jay greets politely. 

 

 

"You as well heir Mcgonagall," Pansy turns and shakes Jay's hand. 

 

 

"We should be arriving to the school soon so we all best be off," Blaise starts whilst standing, "see you all at the feast, and you two better be careful." 

 

 

With that Blaise, Draco, and Pansy leave. Once alone the four first years stand and begin putting their robes on and gathering their stuff as the train pulls to a stop. The four get off and follow the others of their year to the boats.

 

 

The journey to the castle is silent as they all ride in one boat together. Professor Mcgonagall leads them all into the dining hall after they receive their instructions. It's not until they are all standing bunched together in the middle of the large room awaiting the sorting's start that one of them speaks up again. 

 

 

"Hey what house do you all want to be in?" Emma asks Sonia and Jay. 

 

 

"Gryffindor! Defiantly!" Sonia answers immediately. 

 

 

"I'm not partial to one house but I suppose Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be acceptable placements."

 

 

"I'm gonna be in Slytherin! And Chys either Slytherin or Ravenclaw!" Emma adds hers and Cheyenne's own preferences. Just as the sorting begins. 

 

 

A few names pass before Jay is called up to be sorted. The hat sits on their head for no more then ten seconds before blurting out, "RAVENCLAW!" 

 

 

The next of their small group to be called is Emma, whom sits on the stool with the hat atop her head for around three minutes before the hat finally calls out, "SLYTHERIN!" 

 

 

Third to be called from them is Sonia, who the hat takes barely a second to think over before announcing Gryffindor. 

 

 

The final one to go up is Chys. It takes a good two minutes before the hat finally screams Ravenclaw out once again and so they are all seated at their own house tables.


	2. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important authors note

hey! a lot has happened since I started this but I have not abandoned it! however my boyfriend and I broke up and my best friends and I kinda of fought in a way but we're fixing it! anyways, I will be going back and rewriting this and ill probably change the plot and characters a touch! I just had a bit of a reality check with this pic because I passed it looking for something to read and didn't realize it was mine, I then proceeded to make fun of it because I had passed once or twice beforehand as well and made fun of it then too but then I realized the pic I was making fun of was my own and I was not okay with that so expect a big change hopefully sooner rather then later, new first chapter, new summery, probably different tags.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it may not seem so great yet but I promise it will get better please give it a chance!!!!


End file.
